


Alternate Ending One

by lotioncryogenics



Series: Kora [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Time Travel, klance child, shallura child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioncryogenics/pseuds/lotioncryogenics
Summary: An alternate ending where Kora (spoiler) didn't die and all is well because Keith deserves to be happy on his birthday





	Alternate Ending One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending to another piece. I suggest you read that first.

What if Kora didn't die? 

What if, she managed to defeat Lotor briefly? 

What if, instead of Lance telling his daughter a story to soothe her into death, they left the planet in laughter and Hunk made a version of pizza as celebration?

What if, instead of Keith going to the future to break the terrible news, Kora went back, all smiles and Phoebea in her arms?

\----

“Okay, so if the stuff future me left with you is correct, then this should be enough to get you back.” Pidge informed.

“In my experience, Pidge is never wrong.” Kora chuckled.

“Damn straight.”

Kora hugged everyone goodbye, lingering on Keith and Lance the longest.

“I'm glad I made the trip. Now I have leverage on you two when I go back.”

“Uh, rude. Don't do that.” Lance said.

“She hasn't seen much, don't worry about it.”

“Oh, I've collected enough data from these guys too.” Kora assured them

“Shit,” Lance groaned.

“Promise to terrorize them for me.” Pidge held up her hand. Kora high fived her.

“Oh don't worry, I will.” Kora smirked.

“I hate you two,” Keith sighed.

“Nah, not possible.” Kora patted her dad on the back.

Kora climbed into the shuttle, Phoebea in her arms. She sighed and said, “I guess I'll see you guys in nineteen years.”

Everyone smiled and waved goodbye as Pidge close the door.

Kora closed her eyes tightly and a few seconds later the shuttle was jolting back and into the future.

It didn't take long for the beeping to stop and Kora to be where she needed to be.

She opened up the shuttle door and saw people running through the door. She was back in the side room of the castle where she was launched.

“Kora!” Lance yelled.

She hugged him and Keith came running, embracing them both. 

Once she handed Phoebea back to her parents, her dad, Keith, jumped into a lecture.

“Kora, what the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten killed, stuck or worse!”

“Honestly, Kora, you need to learn to not just jump head first into stuff.” Lance reasoned.

“I'm afraid that might be my fault.” Pidge interjected.

“Oh we know that.” Lance and Keith said at the same time. 

“Sorry dad, papa. It was the only way to save you guys.”

“From what.” Keith deadpans.

“From Lotor,” She explained.

“We can take care of him here, sweetheart.”

“It’s a bit late for that,” Kora pointed out.

“She has a point,” Shiro said.

“I needed to eliminate him from certain points to exploit the plans now.”

Lands and Keith both sighed. In their eyes there was thankfulness that she was back, but also disappointment. 

“I think Kora did a fantastic job.” Coran helped.

“I think maybe you should just thank her and we can move on and celebrate her safety.” Allura added.

Lance and keith looked at each other. 

“Alright, peanut,” Keith gave in. “Let’s go have some fun.”

“Thanks dad! I am really sorry for freaking you out though.”

“Just,” Lance said. “don't do it again. Like ever.”

“Alright, I promise.” Kora nodded. “Another promise I made was to terrorize you guys with the stuff you guys did when you were my age.” 

“Lemme guess,” Lance shook his head. “Pidge?”

“Yup,” Kora confirmed.

“That's my girl!” Pidge called from in front of them.

And Kora couldn't be happier. The future of her family was saved and the chapter was finished, although the novel far from.

But that’s not how it happened.

There were no laughs filling the empty spaces of the castle, but sobs of despair and loss.

There was no soup on the table to welcome Kora home but instead, tears ruining the meals served at that table.

Kora’s room was now empty and the residents of the Castle of Lions were broken.

The black lion refused to accept a pilot for six months after Kors’s death and Keith refused to accept food voluntarily for weeks.

That is how it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to this series, there is still a lot more to come!  
> Next up: Alternate ending #2
> 
> If you liked it, leave a kudos!  
> If you disliked it, tell me why in the comments! I'm open to constructive criticism all the time.
> 
> To keep up with the progress of this series, my writing, or LotionCryogenics stuff in general, follow me on tumblr or Instagram. They are both LotionCryogenics.


End file.
